Coryn
"Born on the night of an eclipse, Nyroc was the much-awaited son of Nyra and Klidd. From birth he was strictly train, under Nyra, to become High Tyto, leader of the Pure Ones. However, his destiny was to know the paths of both good and evil, and to choose one. At that choosing, he rejected the evil ways of the Pure Ones and renamed himself Coryn. He went on to retrieve the powerful Ember of Hoole from the Northern Kingdoms and claim his place at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree as its rightful king" - A Guide Book to the Great Tree on Coryn. Fictional Biography Nyroc Nyroc was born on the night of an eclipse, which was supposed to give him a great destiny for either good or evil. He was raised by his mother Nyra since his father died before he was born. Nyroc was good friends with Phillip (then called Dustytuff). At one point, Gwyndor was asked to train Nyroc to become a Black Smith, but when he found out that Nyroc was a firereader, he decided against it. For his Special Ceremony, Nyroc was told to kill Phillip. However, when he refused, Nyra killed Phillip by ripping his heart from his chest. Devestated, Nyroc left and spent some time wandering, stay for a while in Silvervele and the Shadow Forest, where he met Rabbit. After that, Nyroc left for the kingdom of Amballa, where he met up with three great grays and was directed to see Hortness (Mist). There, he learned to read and write. He also reversed the letters in his name, making himself Coryn. Coryn After that, he was instructed by Mist to go to the Beyond the Beyond, where he met up with Gwyndor and Ottlista. He was taught instinct and survival by the Dyre Wolves and eventually captured the Ember of Hoole. After that, he flew to the Great Tree and met his uncle Soren for the first time. He eventually died after his wing was torn off by his mother in a fight for the Ember. His dying wish was to have it cast back into the Sacred Ring, thus preventing a dynasty from taking hold. Appearances *"The Hatchling": Nyroc is born and eventually leaves his mother. He is confronted by the spirit of his father, which he rejects. *"The Outcast": Coryn reaches Amballa and learns from mist that he must travel to Beyond the Beyond, where he gets the Ember of Hoole *"The Golden Tree": Coryn leaves on a journey with the Chaw of Chaws, leaving the Ember under Ottlista's protection. Upon returning, he finds that the tree has began worshiping the Ember. *"The River of Wind": Coryn travels with the band to an unknown continent and across the Great Sea. *"Exile" Coryn is corrupted by the Striga and tricked into exiling the Band. *"War of the Ember" Coryn leads one final attack against the Pure Ones in the Beyond the Beyond. He finally defeated Nyra at the cost of his own life.